The Dalek and the Soldier
by JTR01
Summary: After the Doctor refuses Journey Blue the chance to come with him, she finds a different ally to travel the universe with.
1. Partners

**Now I tried looking before doing this, but I honestly couldn't find anything. If someone does know any story with this idea let me know as I would like to read it. I don't own Doctor Who.**

"I just wish you weren't a soldier."

The words cut Journey deep, deeper than she had expected. And as t eh Doctor left in his blue box with Clara, Journey knew only one thing. That if she ever saw the Doctor again, she would say only two words to him. Just two words.

Thank you.

Because as she left the armoury, her body on autopilot as she picked up guns and other weapons, she was imagining what it would probably be like traveling with the Doctor. Traveling with someone like that, with such high standards and a moral myopia, constantly judging her for being a soldier. She could tell he was a soldier, probably the kind with so much blood on his hands he could drown in it. And she could tell by the way he looked at her, that's what he only thought a soldier was. Killing. As she double checked she had everything, she centuries in herself. Yes she was a soldier. And she was proud of that. Because soldiers may kill, but they also protect innocent people. Without people like herself, Kai and her uncle the Daleks would have killed everyone she knew. And he would judge her for that.

While it was partly because she didn't want to walk back to her uncle after she clearly tried to leave him to travel with the Doctor, she didn't go back because of another reason. And the reason was because she didn't want to stay. She didn't want to go back to how her life was. She wants to see the universe. She wanted to help people. And most of all, she wants to kill every Dalek she can find. Except one, the one Dalek in the universe she was happily approaching.

"Hey, Rusty." Journey said, having started to like the nickname given to the Dalek by the Doctor.

"WHAT DO YOU REQUIRE?" the Dalek said in its loud, slightly annoying, electronic voice as it stopped and turned it's eyestalk around to face Journey.

"So just so I'm clear, you want to go and kill Daleks?" Journey checked, wanting to be certain she had all the facts before making her decision.

"CORRECT. THE DALEKS MUST BE EXTERMINATED!" Rusty responded.

"And no one else? No innocent people, just Daleks?"

"NO. UNLESS I AM ATTACKED BY OTHER LIFE FORMS, I WILL ONLY KILL THE DALEKS." Rusty answered.

"Good. Do you want some company?" Journey asked with a grin.

"NO." Rusty told her swiftly, before turned it's eyestalk away and began to move away from her.

"Oh come on." Journey said as she followed, not accepting defeat. "Think about it. We can be like a team. Watch each others back. You can help me kill the Daleks, and I can help you avoid killing people who could also kill the Daleks."

Rusty suddenly stopped, almost resulting in Journey slamming into it. She was also almost hit by it's eyestalk as it span round to face her again. "YOU CAN ACQUIRE AN ARMY?"

"Not an army. But just think about it. I can get us ships so we can travel to find more Daleks. I can help reassure people that you won't kill them and that you share a common enemy with them. I can go places you can't and talk to the right people who would sooner shoot you on sight that have a conversation over a drink." Journey told the Dalek. "Together, we have a better chance at killing more Daleks than we would on our own before we die."

"AND WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO DO THIS?" Rusty asked, clearly suspicious of Journey.

"Because I want to kill the Daleks and I want to see the universe as I do it." Journey answered. "So what do you say? Partners?"

"VERY WELL." Rusty responded, before moving away as it's eyestalk span around so it could see where it is going.

"Great. Now I just have to pick some personal stuff up and-"

"NO. WE LEAVE NOW." Rusty ordered.

"No, we wait so I can get stuff." Journey told the Dalek firmly.

"INCORRECT. WE LEAVE NOW OR I LEAVE ALONE."

"And who made you boss?" Journey challenged, and the killing machine stopped and span it's eyestalk around to look at her again.

"YOU BEGGED TO COME WITH ME." Rusty told her, before leaving to reach the ships. Journey watched it, before sighing in defeat and following.

"Wonderful. I get stuck with a bossy Dalek." Journey muttered. "That's just typical."

 **Tell me what you think and if there are any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense.**


	2. Mondas

The human the Dalek known as Rusty, named by the Predator of the Daleks himself, has found itself partnered with was...strange. Or Rusty supposed the correct term would be stranger than other humans.

The two have only been partners for about three weeks now, and Rusty supposed it has been going well. Journey Blue, as the human was apparently known, had convinced Rusty that she could provide whim easier ways of finding Daleks to exterminate. And she had delivered on that promise, as she had indeed prevented locals from attacking the Dalek. She had acquired a ship from them, and Rusty had some idea on how to augment it wit Dalek technology so it could better serve Rusty's needs. However during the last week and with Journey Blue's help, Rusty was able to salvage Dalek parts to replace pieces of itself that were broken and upgrade itself for defense against Dalek weaponry. Similarly Journey Blue had been able to upgrade her own weapons with Dalek technology.

But there were problems. The human required so much sleep, food and water to survive. It was irritating when Rusty was forced to waste time to allow Journey Blue such annoying things, but apparently humans required them to survive. While Rusty no longer had any intention of exterminating humans and everything else in the universe, it did wonder how humans have lasted as long as they have.

Another thing was how Journey Blue didn't trust Rusty. Which was a smart decision, but if Rusty understood the meaning of the word partners correctly, surely Journey should trust Rusty? The Dalek trusted Journey, or at least that Joruney wanted to kill all Daleks just like Rusty wanted. Though perhaps it was wrong and Journey did trust Rusty, as the Dalek was only suspecting things like this due to having some of the Doctor's memories. These memories had been necessary in trying to understand Journey, as the Time Lord had a large number of female allies and understood human feelings.

It was when they were on the ruined planet of Mondas, which according to some reports was the origin of the species known as Cybermen, that their partnership began to change. Against Rusty's insistence, Journey Blue had disregarded the Dalek's insistence to ignore a distress call from a crashed ship. Arriving on Mondas, it wasn't long until they found the survivors of the crashed, though it was only after Journey Blue threatens both Rusty and the human attacking the Dalek that they began to make their way back to their ship with the survivors. Rusty still wasn't sure why he couldn't kill the human male for attacking it, as according to it's scans the human only had a protected lifespan of exactly fourteen months, but Rusty complied with Journey Blue's commands.

It transpired that a group of eight Daleks had attacked the ship, in hoping of using it to return back to its base after crashing on Mondas. Two of the seven survivors were instantly killed before Rusty and Journey returned fire, allowing the surviving humans to hide behind some rocks. The two partners had successfully killed three of the Daleks, when Rusty noticed that only two were on front of them. It quickly scanned the area using simple technology Journey Blue had asked to it's sensors, and found them. Both Daleks were approaching Journey Blue and Rusty from behind. Rusty was about to attack the one about to kill it, but as Journey Blue came into view of Rusty's eyestalk, smiling after she killed the two Daleks in front of them by herself, Rusty did something different. Maybe it was it's own instincts. Maybe it was the Doctor's instincts. Maybe it was a fault in the software of its shell. But instead of attacking the Dalek behind it, it aimed it's gun pass Journey Blue and fired.

The Dalek behind Journey Blue exploded in a spectacular fashion, and Rusty felt joy from exterminating another Dalek before pain shook through it. The Dalek had attacked Rusty, firing at full power, and the upgrade on Rusty's armour was barely able to take the force of it. Inside it's shell, Rusty could feel the temperature increase and almost feared it's mutated body will be damaged. However despite some damage Rusty survived, though unable to move as it's shell rebooted itself and was forced to watch Journey Blue kill the Dalek.

"Rusty! Are you alright?" Journey Blue asked she approached Rusty, having looked behind to see what Rusty had saved her from. Rusty attempted to respond, but found that it's shell was incapable of speaking as it rebooted. Journey Blue, clearly growing frustrated, banged her fist against Rusty. "Hey! Talk to me!"

"I AM OPERATIONAL AGAIN JOURNEY BLUE. OUTER SHELL WENT INTO REBOOT MODE. PLEASE REFRAIN FROM STRIKING ME AGAIN." Rusty informed it's human partner once the reboot was completed. It swiveled it's eyestalk to make sure the Daleks were exterminated and to see the humans emerging from their hiding place, before focusing on Journey Blue. "WE SHALL NOW DEPART."

"Wait." Journey Blue said to Rusty, the Dalek confused for why she would want to talk more. They had saved the humans and killed the Daleks, so now they should focus on getting rid of the humans and repairing themselves. "Why did you do that? Why did you kill the Dalek and save me?"

Rusty paused and thought, trying to figure out his reasons himself. It was a struggle. Since his encounter with the Doctor, Rusty's mind had been opened and found itself feeling more that just hatred for all life. The Dalek's mind was especially confused by fragments of memories belonging to the Doctor. Eventually Rusty settled on the one which might end any further questions.

"YOU FLY THE SHIP. IT HAS NOT YET BEEN ALTERED TO ALLOW ME TO FLY IT. IT IS THEREFORE BENEFICIAL TO KEEP YOU ALIVE." Rusty told Journey Blue, before moving towards their ship and leaving Journey Blue to handle the humans.


	3. Tears

Journey was simply making herself dinner in the ship's small kitchen when it happened. She had at first thought it was the onions she was cutting (she could use a machine, but she liked cooking like this when using actual food and not stuff from packets) that were causing her to cry, but when it wouldn't stop she realized what the true cause was. She eventually had to switch everything off to avoid risking a fire as she knelt to the ground, tears pouring down her face.

"JOURNEY BLUE. WHAT IS YOUR INJURY?" Rusty asked as the Dalek suddenly appeared in front of her. Journey had to wipe the tears from her eyes to clearly see the blue screen of Rusty's eyestalk looking down at her while it's manipulator arm was pointing at her. "I CAN NOT DETECT ANY INJURY. YOU SEEM TO BE IN PERFECT PHYSICAL CONDITION FOR A CREATURE OF YOUR AGE AND SPECIES. WHAT IS THE CAUSE OF THIS ACTION?"

"I'm...crying." Journey answered between sobs. "Just crying...you lifeless...uncaring monster."

"INCORRECT. I AM ALIVE." Rusty responded. "ACCORDING TO MY RECORDS, CRYING IS CAUSED BY PAIN AND IS USED BY YOUR KIND TO ALERT OTHERS THAT YOU NEED MEDICAL HELP. BUT I CANNOT DETECT ANY INJURY TO YOUR BODY."

"That's because...it's emotional pain." Journey answered, forcing herself to stop sobbing so extremely in front of the Dalek she would have been killing three months ago, if the Doctor hadn't saved her from death.

"HOW CAN EMOTIONS CAUSE PAIN?" Rusty questioned. "ARE YOU CERTAIN YOU DON'T FEEL ANY PHYSICAL PAIN OR DISCOMFORT?"

"Yes."

"CLARIFY HOW EMOTIONS CAUSE PAIN."

"Why do you care?" Journey asked, as she stood up to be face to eyestalk with Rusty. "You're a Dalek. You don't care about anything except exterminating everything."

"INCORRECT. I DESIRE TO EXTERMINATE ALL DALEKS." Rusty answered. "AND I DON'T CARE. I SIMPLY WANT TO UNDERSTAND."

Journey observed the Dalek, before sighing in defeat. "The day I met the Doctor was the day my brother Kai died. He was killed by your kind."

"AND THAT CAUSES PAIN?"

"Yes!" Journey shouted. "Somehow I've gone three months ignoring the fact that I'm spitting on Kai's memory by working with you. We spent practically our whole lives fighting you and your kind. He died fighting you and I'm working with you!"

She glared at Rusty, who only looked back at her and eventually Journey found herself glaring at her blue reflection in Rusty's eyestalk. As it continued to be quiet, she grew more angry. "Well say something!"

"I HAVE SEARCHED FOR ALL DATA THAT COULD BE OF USE." Rusty said. "ACCORDING TO SOME RECORDS, CREATURES LIKE YOU CAN SUFFER FROM SURVIVOR'S GUILT."

"Oh fuck no. There is no way I'm going to be a patient to the universe's first Dalek therapist." Journey said with a depressed glare before she sat down on a nearby chair and looked down at the floor, filled with guilt and despair.

She could feels Rusty watching her, probably searching through it's memories and Dalek records to find something it can use. But what it did horrified and disgusted her the second she realized what Rusty was doing. The feeling of it's toilet plunger like arm gently hitting the top of her head made her look up and glare at Rusty.

"Are you...petting me?" Journey practically hissed in anger.

"CORRECT." Rusty answered, and while Journey knew it was impossible she could swear she heard a hint of pride and arrogance in it's voice. As if it had figured out the answer to the hardest riddle in the universe and that doing so made it smarter than anyone else. "EMOTIONAL PAIN WILL NOW FADE. YOU ARE WELCOME."

"Oh fuck off!" Journey shouted as she stood up and began to walk away angrily.

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND." Rusty said as it followed her. "I AM CONNECTED TO THE CULT OF SKARO THROUGH THE PATHWEB. DUE TO THE ACTIONS OF YOU AND CLARA OSWALD I HAVE THEIR MEMORIES. THEY STUDIED HUMANS AND HUMANS RESPOND WELL TO WHAT I JUST DID."

"Well it didn't work! Want to know why? Because I don't like that and I'm not your pet! Now fuck off!" Journey shouted as she opens her door and shut it behind her, locking it as she did.

She listened as Rusty moved to her door and stopped. Journey went to her small bed and laid on it, her mind filled with memories of Kai. Of how they had to share all their toys and games. How they always looked out for each other. How she convinced him to investigate the seemingly abandoned spaceship and got him killed. She didn't know how long she was there on her bed, but eventually her hunger best her guilt and she opened her door. She almost leaped for the gun by her side when she saw that Rusty was still there, apparently having been waiting for her.

"WITH MORE TIME TO CONSIDER ALL POSSIBLE SCENARIOS, I NOW UNDERSTAND WHY MY FORMER ACTION WOULD NOT HAVE WORKED. HOWEVER ALL EVIDENCE SUGGEST THIS WILL." Rusty said to Journey, pausing a moment before speaking again. "I AM SORRY."

Journey was more convinced than ever that she was insane now. A Dalek had just apologised to her. A Dalek can't do that. It's a fact of the universe that a Dalek can't do that. Without even waiting for her to respond, it moved away, clearly believing that everything was forgiven. But it wasn't. Journey knew what she was doing was wrong. She should grab her gun and kill Rusty, like she's been trained to do. But instead she did something which made her feel more guilty.

"Please forgive me Kai." Journey whispered to herself, before leaving her room to resume making her dinner, wiping away the remaining years on her face as she did.

 **Tell me what you think and of there are any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense.**


	4. Thirteen

If Rusty had been human, it supposed it would have laughed at how easy it was to kill that Dalek. Clearly this base was in a worse state that it had believed, as it only took one shot to kill the Dalek, and it had been at a lower power. Rusty wanted the outer technology to still relatively be intact, as it needed information. It placed its arm onto one of the spheres on the Dalek's armour and a flood of information swept through Rusty's mind as it now knew the schematics of the building and where captives were being held. Rusty turned around to head to where they were, when it found itself face to face with a blond woman.

"Oh Rusty! What a surprise." the blond woman said to the Dalek. Rusty stared at her, it's advance technology analysing her until it figured out who this woman was, judging her sonic probe and two hearts as evidence of her identity, which was backed up by how she knew Rusty and how the Daleks were aware of what could happen in regeneration.

"DOCTOR." Rusty responded, observing the Time Lady. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"Could ask the same about you." the Doctor responded, as she resumed using her sonic screwdriver to try and open the door.

"HUMAN ASSOCIATE JOURNEY BLUE WAS CAPTURED BY DALEKS FOR EXPERIMENTATION." Rusty explained, it's mutated but intelligent mind acknowledging how the Doctor would be useful in this situation. "I HAVE COME DALEK BASE TO FREE HER."

"Wait Journey Blue? I know that name." the Doctor said as she paused, thinking deeply. Suddenly her eye lit up with realization and excitement. "Oh I remember! She was that soldier who went with me and Clara when we were shrunk and entered your body. What's she doing with you?"

"SHE IS AN ALLY."

"So she's like...a companion?" the Doctor asked hesitantly.

Rusty almost told the Doctor that she was wrong, when it actually thought about it. Rusty did travel with Journey Blue, and enjoyed the benefits of using her skills and resources to kill Daleks. And as everyone knew, that was the point of the Doctor's companions. To be tools to fight Daleks and other enemies of the Doctor.

"CORRECT."

"Strange that you've never mentioned her the last time we met. Then again, I was a little busy to focus on what you had been doing for millions of years." the Doctor said as the door opened by sliding into the wall.

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND. EXPLAIN."

"Time traveler, remember?" she asked Rusty as she gestured at herself with the sonic screwdriver, as if that would help remind Rusty of something everyone knew about the Doctor. "I met a version of you in the future."

"UNDERSTOOD. WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Rusty asked, following her through the doorway and into a plain grey hallway.

"Not so loud. Are you trying to get us caught?" the Doctor asked Rusty, stopping to look at it. "If you must know, I was on my way to pick up my friends Yaz, Ryan and Graham from Earth after they wanted a break from nearly being blown up by a sonic grenade, when I got a call from professor Edwin Bracewell. He's a-"

"AN ANDROID CREATED BY THE DALEKS." Rusty interrupted her.

"Do I need to shush you? Because I will." the Doctor told Rusty. "Let me guess, you know that because of the Dalek pathweb?"

"AND FROM YOUR MEMORIES."

"Right. Well because of how long lived androids are he decided to spend his time investigating and learning about the Daleks, in hopes he could change them." the Doctor explained. "But he was captured and only had enough time to send me a message."

"THE ANDROID WILL LIKELY BE HELD IN THE SAME LOCATION AS JOURNEY BLUE." Rusty informed the Doctor. "AN ALLIANCE WILL IMPROVE OUR CHANCES OF SUCCESS."

"I suppose it would." the Doctor replied, looking at Rusty hesitantly. "But how do I know I can trust you?"

"I AM NOT A GOOD DALEK." Rusty responded, and it meant it. A good Dalek would be killing the Doctor right now, not working with her.

"And I'm a good Dalek am I?" the Doctor asked with a look that seemed to suggest it was painful to say that sentence.

"CORRECT." Rusty responded, not sure why the Doctor didn't seem to understand that fact yet. Every Dalek knew that the only creature in the universe that matched a Dalek's hatred for all life that is not Dalek, is the Doctor's hatred for the Daleks.

"Ok then. Let's team up." the Doctor said brightly, clearly trying to ignore what Rusty had said. "Let's get going shall we? There's no time to lose."

 **So in case anyone is actually reading this, I would like to know what your thoughts are of it so that if there is anything you dislike I can try to improve on it.**


End file.
